Up Close and Personal (episode)
Up Close and Personal is a special episode airing during Season 8 of . In celebration of their 100th episode of Ghost Adventures, paranormal investigators Zak Bagans, Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin look back on some of the most unforgettable moments from the show's previous 99 episodes. The guys take fans on a rollercoaster ride of the highs and lows of their journey over the years. Throughout the special, they will also reveal the top moments in select categories as voted by fans on TravelChannel.com. Disturbing Locations *Bobby Mackey's Music World ("Bobby Mackey's") *Old Washoe Club ("The Old Washoe Club") *Villisca Axe Murder House ("Villisca Axe Murder House") *Central Unit Prison ( ) *Edinburgh Vaults ( ) *Poveglia Island ( ) *Hellfire Caves ( ) *New Orleans ( ) *Glen Tavern Inn ( ) *Sedamsville Rectory ( ) *Pennhurst State School & Hospital ( ") *Letchworth Village ( ) *Ohio Reformatory ( ) *Tuolumne General Hospital ( ) *King's Tavern ( ) *Return to Goldfield Hotel ( ) Best Experiments *Vulture Mine ("EMF Detectors") *The Galka Family ("Devices that Gary build") *Return to Linda Vista Hospital ("Magnetic Pod") *Cripple Creek ("Kinect Sensor") *Loretta Lynn Plantation ("Directional Microphone") *Brookdale Lodge ("Zak's dog (Gracy)") *The National Hotel ("Thermal Recoder Stick") Fan's Favourite *Winchester Mystery House ("Tri-Communication Monitor") Risky Business *Remington Arms Factory ("Pulling a nail out of Aaron's shoe") *Northern Jersey Asylum ("Dust Hazard") *Old Idaho Penitentiary ("Going up a hill that is ambushed by snakes") *Remington Arms Factory ("Scared of heights, don't climb a tall building") *Remington Arms Factory ("Almost bump into a sharp object") *Vulture Mine ("Strong & heavy weather") *Pennhurst State School ("Flying a helicopter") *Bonnie Spring Ranch ("Almost fall down a cliff") *Sloss Furnace ("Scared of heights, don't climb a tall building") *Jerome Grand Hotel ("Nearly got squashed by an elevator") *Pioneer Saloon ("Almost fall down a cliff") *Pioneer Saloon ("Nearly drop into a deep hole") *Birdcage Theater ("Going down a deep hole") *Letchworth Village ("Strong & heavy weather") *Excalibur Nightclub ("Don't get into street riot") *Hales Bar Marina ("Strong & heavy weather") *Hales Bar Marina (Don't jump over a pool of water that is touching the powerline") *Old Idaho Penitentiary ("Don't pick up a snake") Trigger Objects *Remington Arms Factory ("Shotgun shells & fuse") *Edinburgh Vaults ("Teddy bear") *USS Hornet ("Recreating what happen in the surgery suite") *USS Hornet ("Bringing a person") *Tuolumne Hospital ("Having Nick as a patient") *Rocky Point Manor ("Shooting") *Villisca Axe Murder House ("An Axe") *Birdcage Theater ("Drinking whiskey & cigar") *Old Town San Diego ("Music & dancing") *Copper Queen Hotel("Cash") *Peabody-Whitehead Mansion ("Having dinner") *Tor House ("Ink painting") *Ohio State Reformatory ("Bringing a person") Fan's Favourite *Gettysburg ("Shooting") Terrifying Possessions *Sedamsville Rectory ("Tim Brazeal") *Ancient Ram Inn ("Zak Bagans") *Winchester Mystery House ("Aaron Goodwin") *Central Unit Prison ("Nick Groff") *King's Tavern ("Nick Groff") *Moon River Brewery ("Nick Groff") *Preston Castle ("Zak Bagans") *Goldfield Hotel: Redemption ("Zak Bagans") Fan's Favourite *Poveglia Island ("Zak Bagans") Colorful Characters *Peabody-Whitehead Mansion ("Phil Goodstein") *Moundsville Prison ("Ray Gaughenbaugh") *Moundsville Prison ("Tom "Redbone" Richardson") *Ohio State Reformatory ("D.J. Fly") *Ancient Ram Inn ("John Humphries") *Fort Chaffee ("John Brown") *Ancient Ram Inn ("Lady Snake") *Salem Witch House ("Christian Day") *Letchworth Village ("Dave Skala") *Pennhurst State School ("Briana Pietropaula") *Charleston Jail ("Dakota Laden") *Loretta Lynn Plantation House ("Loretta Lynn") *Riviera Hotel ("Vince Neil") *Peabody-Whitehead Mansion ("Bredan Schaub") *Pico House Hotel ("Kane Hodder") *Pico House Hotel ("R.A. Mihailoff") *Hill View Manor ("The Caddy") Funniest Moments *Yorktown ("Zak was chased by a donkey") *Sacramento Tunnels ("Zak make fun of giant candy") *Sacramento Tunnels ("Nick ate a small plastic bottle") *Old Town San Diego ("Zak & Nick having a shot challenge") *Winchester Mystery House ("Zak feels uncomfortable then bump into Aaron") *Rocky Point Manor ("Pitched a tent in the house") *Eastern State Penitentiary ("Death by masturbation") *Castillo de San Marcos ("Aaron almost fell down into a pile of rocks") *Hill View Manor ("Aaron trip over an object") *Hill View Manor ("Aaron trip over an object the 2nd time") *Hill View Manor ("Aaron got hit by a branch") *Ancient Ram Inn ("Zak was complaining about Nick drifting") *Winchester Mystery House ("Zak felt awkward while he was singing") *Rocky Point Manor ("While Zak was finding treasure, the metal detector make techno music") *Sacramento Tunnels ("Zak was dancing like an Irish") *The National Hotel ("GAC were dancing with a guy at a street") *Rocky Point Manor ("As Zak was in a hole, Nick & Aaron were eating") *Return to Goldfield Hotel ("As Zak was returning to the car he found a clown doll and fell") *Valentine's Day Special ("As Nick & Aaron were filming Zak, Zak slipped and fell") *Northern Jersey Asylum ("As Zak was saying to Nick does he has his mask on, Zak then touch Nick's face as there was no mask then Nick was in pain") *Birdcage Theater ("Zak was commenting on the pictures") *Poveglia Island ("As Aaron was talking, he then sneezes and was shock with a noise") *Prospect Place ("As Zak was telling Aaron to show the viewers what GAC is seeing, Zak then bump into a bench") *Tooele Hospital ("Aaron said he has never ski and snowboard, he then nearly hit a tree") *Point Sur Lighthouse ("Nick almost threw up on a bird") *Old Town San Diego ("Nick was resting on his jetski, while later Zak told him that is time to go to lockdown, he then fell down into a lake") Fan's Favourite *Stanley Hotel ("As Zak was telling what to do, the whole crew laugh") Scariest Moments *Bobby Mackey's ("Nick hears a knock and was scared") *The Riddle House ("A birdcage fell which makes Aaron scare") *Sloss Furnace ("Aaron feel like something bump him") *Moon River Brewery ("While Zak & Aaron were preparing where to place the Xcam, they then heard a loud knock") *Pennhurst State School ("A long stick hit Zak") *Mizpah Hotel (Aaron did not push any buttons in the elevator, still the elevator opened") *Letchworth Village ("Zak saw a huge dark figure which scare him") *Northern Jersey Asylum ("Zak felt an icy cold hand grab him") *Wyoming Frontier Prison (Nick feel like something hit his head with force") *Hales Bar Marina ("Aaron feel like something tug his shoulder") *Northern Jersey Asylum ("Nick hear something in the morgue") *Goldfield Hotel: Redemption ("A rock threw at Zak which make him in shock") *Preston Castle ("Zak & Nick found out that Aaron has scratch marks") *Gettysburg ("Zak felt something touch his butt") *King's Tavern ("Billy feel his heart is not okay") *Linda Vista Hospital ("Nick saw a figure standing in front of him") *New Orleans ("Nick hear a growl then back off,then he feel a force pushing him") Fan's Favourite *Bobby Mackey's ("Zak feel burning at his back, which resulted he has three scratch marks") Category:Specials Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 9